<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Желе больше совсем не хочется бояться by girl_vampirka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398784">Желе больше совсем не хочется бояться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka'>girl_vampirka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, No Plot/Plotless, Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Желу на днях заинтересовал один вопрос - почему никто никогда не говорил, что любить бывает страшно?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Желе больше совсем не хочется бояться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Желу на днях заинтересовал один вопрос — почему никто никогда не говорил, что любить бывает страшно?</p>
<p>      Нет, Жела не спорила, любовь прекрасна и дарит много положительных эмоций. Но ведь и отрицательных тоже. Но если о боли и ревности пишут часто, то про то, что любовь связана со страхом пишут разве что про тех, где один в отношениях — герой, который спасает жизни, рискуя собой.</p>
<p>      А ведь и в обычных, нормальных — на этом моменте Жела мысленно горько усмехается, вспоминая все гомофобные высказывания семьи — отношениях страху тоже много. Или у Желы просто опять проблемы с тревожностью.</p>
<p>      К примеру, у Желы один из самых больших страхов — потерять Катю, потерять всё что есть. И нельзя сказать, что у них ничего нет — у них есть многое, очень многое. И всё в памяти — крепко-накрепко, любовно вбито.</p>
<p>      Жела Катю знает давно. Жела с Катей любят друг друга так, что иногда обе плачут, созваниваясь, потому что так хочется хотя бы дотронуться, хотя бы обнять.</p>
<p>      Жела задыхаться начинает, когда на очередной полувздох-полувсхлип, посвященный расстоянию между ними Катя нежно говорит: «Подожди, дорогая, ещё чуть-чуть».</p>
<p>      Ведь и правда — чуть-чуть.</p>
<p>      Жела, сжимая колени холодным руками, хрипло извиняется за то, что ей ещё очень не скоро до 18. Что именно Кате надо к ней ехать. Что она не может быть рядом каждый день.</p>
<p>      Жела знает, что её слова с трудом доходят до Кати сквозь помехи, но она рада и этим крохам. Жела вечность готова слушать посторонние шебуршания Кати, её тихий смех, то, как она шепотом что-то быстро рассказывает — потому что громче нельзя, за стенкой мама спит.</p>
<p>      Жела страдает от тревоги, но искренне наслаждается, если бороться с ней приходится не одной, а вместе с Катей.</p>
<p>      Жела иногда думает, что готова ради Кати всё-всё сделать. Даже то, что нельзя. И наверное, Катя об этом знает. А ещё Жела думает, что ничего плохого Катя не попросит.</p>
<p>      Жела, наверное, даже боится, что всё будет наоборот — что однажды Катя посмотрит и ничего больше не попросит. Не попросит лечь пораньше, не попросит отдыхать или не попросит покидать ссылок на любимые фанфики. От таких мыслей хочется спрятаться и никогда про них не вспоминать.</p>
<p>      Жела любит Катю и совсем не любит бояться. Однако это не мешает панике и тревоге хватать её за сердце («Спасибо что не за горло» — благодарит мысленно Жела. — «Панические атаки мне совершенно ни к чему…») раз за разом. И иногда совершенно обосновано.</p>
<p>      Скрываться Желе не нравится, от слова совсем, но другого выхода нет — нетерпимость родителей и зависимость от них, вызванная возрастом вместе с лесбийскими отношениями — взрывоопасная смесь. А тот факт, что они далёко друг от друга лишь добавляет пороха — чуть что и отсутствие телефона и/или интернета полностью лишит их взаимодействия.</p>
<p>      Поэтому, когда, к сожалению Желы, необычно внимательный к мелочам брат задаёт роковой вопрос — «а какая у тебя ориентация?» — Жела цепенеет. В груди сердце бьётся оглушительно громко, в то время как разум отчаянно умоляет, чтобы Катя всеми правдами и неправдами оказалась тут и что-нибудь придумала.</p>
<p>      Тревога, которая внешне, наверное, не сильно проявилась — Жела не знает, Жела со стороны себя не видела — сковывает движения и язык (хотя это не мешает за спиной со скоростью света писать Кате о произошедшем). Говорить получается с трудом, а попытки отшутиться и перевести тему настолько провальны, что в пору смеяться.</p>
<p>      Самое жестокое в этой ситуации — Жела и сама не знает, кто она, с самоопределением у неё проблемы. Но такой ответ не удостаивается внимания, а потому Жела пытается подобрать вариант под ситуацию — какой из них будет наиболее безопасен, если брат разболтает всем — доверия к нему у Желы нет.</p>
<p>      И даже спустя пару часов, когда разум убеждается, что ответ не самый худший из возможных, тревога всё ещё на месте — скребётся и совсем не хочет покидать. И Жела так невероятно счастлива, что к тому времени, когда брат ушёл, оставив её одну, Катя уже в сети и читает её сообщения.</p>
<p>      Катя поддерживает её и утешает, хотя Жела видит — ей тоже страшно. И Жела ценит это, правда ценит, но не уверена, что может подобрать нужные слова. В голове всё ещё набатом бьются мысли о том, что брат подозревает Желу, и что у него есть её твиттер.</p>
<p>      Последняя мысль ужасает их обеих — и Катя, и Жела знает, что за время их отношений, профиль Желы стал состоять минимум пятьдесят процентов из твитов про Катю (а от обращений «любимая» и «дорогая» так и веет гетеросексуальностью).</p>
<p>      Катя пишет Желе, пока та дрожащими пальцами держит телефон, что будет с ней, чтобы ни случилось. Даже если это будет вынужденный каминг-аут. Желе хочется плакать и обнять Катю крепко-крепко, но после тревоги нет сил даже не это, так что она просто пишет «спасибо», надеясь, что Катя поймёт, что её буквально разрывает от благодарности.</p>
<p>      Сердце Желы б-у-к-в-а-л-ь-н-о замирает от восхищения (впрочем, начиная биться спустя пару секунд), когда она просто думает о том, какая её Катя прекрасная и талантливая. Не может не думать. И она от удивления и смущения телефон чуть не роняет, когда слышит от Кати, что она думает о ней также.</p>
<p>      Жела искренне не понимает, почему она так думает, но она просто хочет — и будет — верить Кате. Даже в этом. Кате нельзя не верить.</p>
<p>      Жела даже иногда ловит себя на мысли, что любит и свой город, и свою страну (Россию, чтоб его), но то, что сейчас происходит с политикой в этой стране — ей буквально запретили жениться на своей девушке — её категорически не устраивает. Жела благодарит себя за способность к языкам и смотрит, в какую страну лучше переехать — Желе хочется жить счастливо и не скрывать свою любовь.</p>
<p>      Желе просто хочется быть с Катей и совсем не хочется боятся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>